The field of the invention relates generally to circuit protection devices for electrical power systems, and more specifically to fused disconnect switch devices for protecting higher voltage direct current (DC) circuitry.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminals typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminals, so that when electrical current through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and open one or more circuits through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
A variety of fused disconnect switch devices are known in the art wherein fused output power may be selectively switched from a power supply without having to remove the fuse. Existing fused disconnect switch devices, however, have not completely met the needs of those in the art and improvements are desired.